Come Back To Me
by BooksAndFanfic3
Summary: Clary and Jace thought they'd never see eachother again. Their love had never died, but they knew it was best to move on. What happens when Jace learns what Clarys kept from him? Does Jade want a part of his kids life? Clary never though Jace Herondale the, now famous, model would want to help her raise the quadruplets she his from him. But he never thought she'd hide this.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy! Wake up!" I awoke to the screaming of my four children.

"I am, I am!" I whispered. Miley ran into my room and jumped onto me. In result I have four kids on top of me, Miley was quickly followed by Andria, Lexie, and Jack.

"Park today?" Lexie asked, while Jack started running in circles, pretending to play football. He always had loved sports, but I could afford them. And, even if I could, I can't afford a car to take them in, and then Lexie would want to swim, Andria would do gymnastics, and Miley would join cheer again.

At one point they all did soccer, but over time it was too hard for me. They all ended up on separate teams, with different practices and games everyday. I couldn't get all of them to where they needed to be without a car, and being a waitress, along with my other job, wasn't enough to support a car.

"Yes Lexie, today we are going to the park. I'll pick out your clothes but then I need to shower. Can you guys get yourself dressed?" I asked my four, three year olds. They all nodded excited to get out of the house to go somewhere besides the neighbors or Takis.

I walk through our small 4 room apartment. My room, the kids room, the bathroom, and the split living room and kitchen. It was small, but it worked for us. Once I reached the kids room, I walked over to their dresser and opened Miley's drawer. It was probably going to be the most organized so I was relieved. I picked out her tight blue skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a cream colored cardigan.

Miley was the more stylish one, she picked up on my style a lot, well the one I changed to after Jace and I separated. I cringe thinking his name. Almost as much as I do when the girls go crazy saying his looks are to die for to. And all I can do is think, about what else was perfect about him.

For Alex, I grab a pair of leggings and a tshirt that says 'Just keep running', that was actually Andria's, but now she grew out of it. Alex preferred more layer back clothes, she was the most like I was before I had them.

Then their was Andria who, in my opinion, had the most flawless body. Even at three years old she has already had the type of body that would be like Izzys. All of her cloths were in the closet because she preferred dresses and skirts. I quickly decided on white tights with her neon pink, flowered dress. I gave her one of Miley's white cardigans to put over it and walked over to get Jack clothes.

I decide to give him regular jeans and a black tshirt. He reminded me so much of Jace, the way he laughed, the way he dressed, even his looks took after Jace.

I looked at my kids faces. Andria had my red hair and Jaces gold eyes. Alex has Jaces golden hair and my eyes, Miley had all my features, and was basically my mini twin. Jack was an exact replica of Jace, I had seen pictures of him when he was younger, this was it in real life.

Once I saw they were all getting dressed I went to the bathroom, I start taking my clothes off and to my surprise Andria couldn't get her tights on. I heard her screaming my name but I just ignored her, I take quick showers she can wait.

The warm water flushed against my back and once I rinsed out all the shampoo and conditioner, I hopped out of the shower. Before I got to my room I stopped by the kids room, with my towel still wrapped around me.

"Help me." Andria sighed with her tights wrapped around her hand and feet.

Once I got her untangled I made sure everyone else was okay, they were so I went to get dressed.

I threw on my black, skinny jean and a pale blue tank top. I remembered we were going to the park so I put on a tan sweater over it.

"Ok, guys put your sneakers on. Except you, Andria. Put your sandals on, and Miley if you want to."

"I no wear shows."Jack said tiredly.

"Yes Jack, put your sneakers on we don't go to the park." I said. His smile drifted, as he went to put his sneakers on.

Another reason we don't go to the park often is because I get all these looks from people, since I'm younger than everyone else. It bothers me, so much. But they love going, and when they start school in two years I want them to know people.

I pull the stroller out of the closet and Miley and Jack get in first, since it only holds two people. Halfway there they will switch spots. It was our routine, everywhere we went, it was routine. When we went to Takis to when we went to the store, it was something they always did.

"Ok, Miley, Jack. It's time to switch." I said pulling the stroller to the side, but Miley was sleeping. I let her sit still and Jack gets up to walk. Alexandria sits down and I carry Andria on my hip. Once we did arrive everyone went running, except Miley who was still sound asleep.

"Come on baby, wake up. We're at the park." I said her, whilst shaking her gently. Her eyes flutter open and she quickly runs to join the others. I walk to the nearest bench and sit down with the stroller at my side.

My sketch book is sitting on my lap and I start drawing what I see, first I sketch the upper left hand corner, where a bunch of kids are on the playground. Then in the lower left corner their is a bunch of people having picnics. I look over at two people who catch my eyes, they are kissing fiercely, leaving me in disgust. Their are kids here, but whatever. I focus on their drawing more, something about it seems familiar. Then it hits me.

I stand up to move benches, before they notice me. But I'm too late. Izzy is already running to me screaming my name, while Simon just looks at her in disregard.

"Clary! Where have you been!?" She screams. I told everyone, except Simon, that I was at college and haven't seen anyone since. Everyone thought I was accepted into an extraordinary art school at 15.

"Uhm, well..." I look at Simon and he just looks at me terrified, probably of Izzy."I've been here, I like 3 blocks away."

"I thought you were at college!?" I shake my head. "So you dropped out of school?" I nod.

"I've been busy. Really busy." Simon nods trying to keep me from telling her, but I have to.

"Doing what, Clary, I've missed you!"

"Well," as if on cue, Jack runs up to me.

"Football?" He asked not minding Izzy and Simon. I shake my head.

"Wait a second, Jack. Go play a bit longer."

"Is he... Jaces?" I nod.

"So are Miley, Andria, and Alexandria." She drops her jaw.

"But you never told me! I could be teaching them how to dress! Well. We will have a but of a late start since they are, what three?" I nod.

"Izzy, my kids will not be you Barbie dolls." She pouts and actually stomps her foot.

Isabelle lightwood stomped her seven inch heel at me.

"Did you really stomp your foot.?"I laughe dat her and she pouted more.

I walk over to grab all the kids, when they see me they all run to me. I see at least 4 people look at me in disgust or whisper to another person, I shrug it off even though it really gets t me sometimes.

"Kids, I want you to meet a very good friend of mine. And you should know that she will probably use you as a Barbie doll, and it's likely she will basically live with us."

Izzy walked towards us but they ignored her instead they ran over to Simon.

"Uncle Simon!"

"Uncle?" Izzy asked. "You knew about this?" He nodded.

"Can you come over today?"

"Actually that's a great idea, then Clary can go to work!" He said winking at me. The kids don't know that I work at a strip club, and I don't plan on telling them. I will quit when they have an understanding of it. I don't particularly like working their, but I get a lot of money, and that's what I need to support four kids and myself.

"Izzy, want a job? You can work with me!" I see Simons eyes go wide.

"No. Izzy, I do not approve." Simon says.

"Uhm clary, where do you work?" She asks.

"Full time? Takis. Part time, well uhm you know where." I said eyeing the kids. One good thing about my job was the hot guys who usually didn't where shirts.

"Oh, our virgin Clary, lost her virginity and got a real job!" I nodded proud of myself.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Andria says.

"Ok baby, we'll go to Takis, I have to work anyways." I said.

"Clary? You bring your kids to work?" I nod, they like it enough, they can sleep on the couch since I usually work the night shift.

"Well, today I'm watching them. I have to get to know my nieces."

"Well, I have the day shift at Takis so really, it's not a big deal. And Simons watching them tonight." I said trying not to force Izzy into this.

"I'm watching them, I don't care what you say. I'll be at you house at 9 to pick you up. Dress good." She said before walking back to pack her stuff up.

"Ok, babies, Izzy will be watching you guys today and Simon tonight. Is that ok?" The four of them smiled and ran to hug Izzy, causing her to step back, and learn their names.

On the walk to Takis I saw him I didn't look twice, but I would recognize home anywhere. It's the biggest regret I will ever hold. This caused me to walk faster and arrive at work early. I am in charg of 8 tables today, and I'm taking on Kaelies 6. Really it isn't that many to handle, especially during the day.

That was, until Jace walked in and sat at one of the tables I was working. Since I was the only person catering I had no choice but to serve him, or ignore him. I decide I can ignore him until my shifts over. My eyes wander to the clock... In 3 hours.

Twenty minutes pass and I still haven't gone to Jace, but he saw me and I keep catching him staring me down. But if I go over their I will feel obliged to tell him everything, even though he is famous, and kiss him. If I talk to him all I will think about is my lips on his. Similar to how my three year old daughters do. If only they knew that, one he was their father. And two that I've put more that just my lips on him.

I'm picking up somebody's coffee when Jace approaches me.

"I thought I left on good terms with you. I'm in town for the weekend, maybe we could talk? Not about a relationship, I get it that's over. But what we've been up to?" Raising four kids that you made and don't know exist, I think.

"Yeah, uh, sure but I'm usually busy." I said, "we have to plan ahead."

"Ok, well come sit down with me, we can pick a day or two, and some times." This probably will end bad.

"Well tonight I'm working her until eight o'clock. And then I'll probably leave around nine again, and get home around two." I said. "But tomorrow, I only work from 8 at night, until 1:30 in the morning." Hopefully he didn't ask about my other job.

"Ok, where's this other job. And you don't have anything tomorrow?"

"Well, I can't tell you without explaining a bunch of other things because it will feel wrong, but maybe I can tell you tomorrow? But I can't tell you a time yet, let me see what Simons doing." I regretted that as soon as I said it.

"Wait why do you need Simon?"

."I'll explain more tomorrow, but for now, I want to make sure he doesn't want to hang out." I defend myself.

Sorry if you hate me, can you watch kids tomorrow? If so what time?~Clary

I text him and wait for a response. I feel my phone buzz and immediately grab it.

Of course I don't hate you! And I'll have them all day tomorrow, Iz wants me to take them to the mall with her, wanna tag along?~ Si

I laughed and Jace gives "me a look of curiosity.

"Izzy." I say.

A"I didn't know you kept in touch. Did everyone but me?"

"Well, Simon kept in touch with Iz and I, but we didn't keep in touch until yesterday. It's a long story that I will explain tomorrow."

"What about Alec? And Magnus?" I sigh.

"Well, they adopted two little boys and moved to Florida I haven't talked to the since-" I stopped to think. He called around the kids birthday so about 7 months ago. " around seven months."

"What! What if theyre not ok? And how did you remember that? How long it was, I mean." Uhhhh.

"They're fine. And it happened wround a day that will be explained tomorrow."

"Ok, there is know way that one thing you tell me changed this much." Both of us are getting ready to leave so I finalize our conversation.

"Closer to four things."


	2. Chapter 2

**So normally I won't update this so soon, but the first chapter got a lot of people asking for an update, so you're welcome!**

 **~Catching Up~**

"Izzy, brushing my hair a hundred times will not make it any calmer. Just flat iron it." I said to her, resulting in her huffing.

"I don't want to." She whined.

Tonight is my not-a-date with jace, which to my dismay, is very dreaded. How do you tell someone that they have four kids? It's not going to be easy, and I'm not sure I'm ready for it. It's been three years since we have talked, and now I have to give him life changing news.

"I don't want to go at all." I say and she growls, as she continues to brush my hair.

"I'm picking out your dress, your gonna looks good."

"Izzy, this is not a date. And besides, I learned how to dress, haven't you noticed?" I say, motioning my hands to my outfit.

"I don't care. I'm going to dress you like it's prom." And she starts rummaging through my closet.

I finish flat ironing my hair, dreading Izzys selection. She pulls out the only nice dress I have. It's long and white, I wore it to my mom and Luke's wedding. It has a sash is silver sparkles going across where my chest would be. It is possibly, the poofiest dress I had ever seen, but it was gorgeous and my mother insisted on it.

"Izzy, that was the dress I wore to my moms wedding. I'm not even going on a date." I explain.

"But you wish it was a date." I blushed, but it would be so awkward. I mean my daughters have dreams about kissing him, and I've had conversations with him about how hot he was. Sometime I started to share things about him to personnel and the got suspicious, but they never put the puzzle together.

"You wish." I say, but she can see right through it.

"You do!" She screams into my ear."I'll call him, we can make it a date. He's so still in love with you, I ship you guys. Well, it's hard not to." I shake my head rapidly.

"I will never let you see my kids again." This got her to shut up.

"Clary, I'm just going t to say it. I'm still in love with you. So many times I've tried to stop. I can't.i came back here for you, for us. But tell me now if it's not possible. Please." This was the first thing he said to me.

"I don't know. I mean, I know I want to be yours, and for their to be an _us,_ but I can't just let you in my life. Theirs a lot you should know too, about me. So much has changed, you probably will never want to see me again." He shook his head with that evil smirk he does.

"I doubt that. Tell me what."

"Well, I live in a four room total apartment." I figured I'd start with the basics.

"So you have your room, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room?"

"No. Theirs my room, a bathroom, and a split living room and kitchen."

"That's only three rooms." He says.

"Well, that doesn't matter, really it's not important."

"Then why did you mention it?" He asks with his smirk again. The same one that makes me want to throw him against a wall and kiss him.

"I'm getting their." I say, trying to sush him.. "Well, remember right before we officially broke up? And what we did?" He nods, "well... About 2 months after that, I found out I was pregnant." He cuts me off at that line.

"What!? Oh my god, why didn't you tell me! I feel awful now." He reacted opposite to what I thought, his hand were running through him hair, he was pulling at it too. A Nevis habit he had, but I ignore him comment and continue.

"I couldn't tell anyone, so I ran away. I started working the night shifts at Takis to raise money. The only person who knew where I was, was Simon. So soon enough he found out, he wanted me to tell you but I never listened. You were doing so well in your career." He interrupts again.

"For once, I agree with Simon."

"Once I found enough money,I paid for a doctors appointment. I was not expecting much, maybe the gender. Which I did get. I found I would have a girl and boy."

"What the hell, Clary! You had my twins and didn't ask me for help? At all! Why would not tell me, I at least could have helped!"

"No,I didn't have twins. I have three girls and one boy. I had quadruplets. And they do not know your their father." I say and he has no remarks for me, he just sits their with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I should have told, but I though, and still do, think I didn what was best."

"The last room in my house is the kids room." I say to clarify.

"You didn't want help?" He asks in shock.

"I couldn't ask. Simon helped a lot though, so did Aline and Helen. They moved here about a month after you left they helped me when I was breast feeding or potty training four kids. Those were the hardest years."

"Ok, so I leave and all you've don in the last four years is, drop out of school and raise my kids without any help?"

"Well, I had Simon, Helen, and Aline. I just said that."

"Oh god Clary, I'm never leaving you again. And I understand if not now, but I do want my kids to know I'm their father. At some point in theie lives. Whether it's now or when there sixteen. I just want them to know. But Clary! I feel awful... I should've tried to keep in ouch, then maybe I'd know.." He says, which Is a very very statement.

"Of course! But you'll have to be their when I tell them." H enrolled his eyes.

"Should I tell you that your three daughters think your hot? And have talked about ejat it would be like to kiss you?"

"No, you shouldn't. Do you dream of that too?" He asks seductively.

"Yes, like every other girl in the country."

"Well, that's an exaggeration. Is their anything else you should tell me?" He asks. "You know, the life changing stuff?"

"How many other people have you slept with? Or kissed, for that matter?" He asked jealously.

"None. You still are the only person I've ever kissed, or had sex with. At the club I mostly seduce them, get their money, and walk away to the next person. What about you?"

"Your the last person, I can't focus on anyone else if your the only thing on my mind." I switched sides of the booth we were in, so I could lean against Jace.

"I never stopped." I whisper, so slight that only he could hear. He shifts over and rests one hand on my stomach and the other on my lap.

"Stopped what?" Jace questions, and leans down to face me.

"Loving you." Then our food came, it turns out neither of us wanted to leave. And we did have quite a bit to catch up on.

I ordered a Caesar salad, and he ordered steak. It was on the specialty list, that employees can get for half off. And relatives of the manager can get, but it's full price. We ate in the same position as before, besides he moved his hands.

"Clary, would it be wrong of me to ask for another night. Like this?" He asked while we were finishing up.

"Not wrong, maybe a bit awkward. Since I have four kids and your a famous model. And the fact that both of us our eighteen, paparazzi would just love it. But, I'd love that." I said in a blur.

"Did you finish school, I mean, once you were pregnant?" I shake my head and ask him the same, but about his 'big' change. "I got private tutoring, it was harder. I had to get my PHD in under 2 years. Most celebrities, who are born into it, have their bachelor degree by age eleven."

"Eleven? At that time I was still trying to learn the area equation! People could graduate then!" He nods and we continue our meal in silence.

Once I got home I cleaned up a bit, and went straight to bed, tomorrow I was off so I had to babysit. That was the oneotherway I could get money, and it was okay because the kids are easy to get along with. Usually they can find one kids they connected with. Since babysitting was so easy, raising four kids already, I often went to My room and started painting.

Once I moved out of my moms apartment I mostly stopped with art. However about a year ago I found myself craving the feel of my paintbrush, the way each stroke had its own meaning. I started enjoying it more and more, eventually o started selling them and now I was able to make good money on something I enjoyed. Not that Takis was bad, or babysitting.

Though, once I was tucked beneath my covers, all these damned thoughts left. And I was stuck dreaming about Jace- no, not dreaming, he was a nightmare. And the bitter taste his name left in my mouth, was something I recognized more than I would ever admit.

I remembered everything about us. Our late night phone call, that would often last hours. The way he looked at me, as if he has the whole world placed in the palm of his hand. I was the girl everyone left alone, that nobody talked to. But Jace did, and he was the most attractive guy I school, and now the country. We needed up dated for over 4 years, until he was discovered.

Yet, discovered didn't seem to be the right word. He was always there, everyone knew him. His father was the quarterback for the Bills, and his mother was the most prestigious laywer in-possibly, the world. It seemed likely his life people new him, they just never saw his interest.

I think back to when people would recognize me on the street as, "Jace Herondales ex, people would say how they thought we would get married. So did we, until they _discovered_ him.

I went months not leaving the house, in fear that the paparazzi would catch my bump and Jace would find out. Simon did everything for me, and then I dropped out of school. Now I couldn't get a job, not a real one.

a buzz envolooes the room and the light from my phone lights up the entire street.

 _Takis this weekend?~J_

 **Review, Fav, Follow? I'll update soon! Thx for the love! Xoxo~ Me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this is a closer version of when I update. I think I said every 6-8 day? Well today marks six days, so I'm being fair, anyways I really love this chapter! I hope you will too, read my bottom caption?**

 **~Clary POV~**

I walked out of my room at 8:30 and saw my four kids sitting in a huddled up circle, clearly trying to have a serious conversation but failing miserably. Each one of them were laughing so hard and I was left wondering what I had missed out on. I walked over and pulled them in for a hug, and then I would ask wHats going on.

"Morning Mama!" Miley laughed, still not recovered from her previous scene.

"So, what were you guys talking about? And why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asks trying to sound jokish.

"Well, we want to have a serious talk with you." Andria says.

"Sit!" Jack sternly says and I can't help bu let a giggle escape my mouth, he starts crying.

"You made fun of me!" He sobs. After my reasurrance that I was not making fun of him, and that I remembered a funny joke, we continue.

"Well we wanted to talk to you about a serious matter." Lexie explains. And I , have no idea what this could be.

"When we were at the park the other day, we made a friend." Miley says.

"Good for you, what's it's name?"

"Not the point, she introduced us to her parents. That got us wondering." Andria points out, I start to realize where this is going, but I'm not sure.

"We are only kids, but we aren't dumb. And we know that everyone has a daddy, and we also know that we somehow do not."

"Mommy? Why don't we have a Daddy?" Jack asks in his most innocent voice.

"Ok, I need you guys to sit down and let me explain this."

They all sit down around me and I a resting my back against the couch.

"Well, you see. It's just that me and your daddy couldn't spend time together because of our jobs. And I could explain this more, but you wouldn't believe me. Maybe, soon you can meet him, but I would have to think about it."

They gasped at the thought of meeting their father, but I secretly dreaded it.

"If you meet him though, you couldn't get attached to him, he would have to leave soon."

"Why hasn't he wanted to meet us."Miley asks in her usual, shy voice. I worried the most about her meeting Jace, she was always shy. I didn't want her to push herself into the background and let him ignore her, even though she has so much to say. Once she starts school I fear she won't make friends, she has three sibling and no dad. I know from experience that no dad makes you an easy target for bullys.

"Uhm... He did, as soon as I told him."

"When did you tell him what's?"Jack asks clarifying everyone's thoughts.

"Well, I found out that I was gonna have your guys, me and him, we had already went separate ways, I didn't tell him about you guys until yesterday." I explained, knowing I would regret this.

"Who is it?" Lexie wants to know, but I can't tell her without sounding crazy.

"I can't tell you." They all sigh. "What if I told you the story of us." I ask trying to fix their sorrow.

"Is it romantic?" Lexie and Miley shout at the same time, appearantly Izzy was already wearing off on her. I nod quickly and they smile and pull themselves in closer for the 'story'. I was telling this because they knew Jaces story and always say that they would want to meet the girl he used to date and make sure they got back together

"Well, in seventh grade almost everyone in our grade was meeting up at a restaurant, so obviously I went. I sat at a table with my friends and some people I didn't know. We all started talking and then became really close. He offered to drive me home, on the way he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was shocked, he was my first relationship. Aside from when me and Simon were engaged, but that's another story."

"Then what happened." They all shout when they notice I stopped.

"He introduced me to his family, his adopted family. His parents died when he was younger. His brother hated me and his sister quickly became my best friend, she still is one of them. Besides Simon. He asked me to go somewhere with him, we went to the greenhouse. He said he knew I loved flowers, so he wanted to show me it, then he kissed me. Or I kissed him."

"Mommy. I know who our daddy is!" Andria says. Miley and Lexie exchange looks and semi-screamed.

"You don't even know him!'' I scream jokingly.

"Well, I know everything about him. Everything!"

"Then who is it?"

"Jace! The famous one. We've heard his story so many times! And that means he still loves you! And you guys could start dating!" They took that pretty well, but Lexie and Miley were just exchanging these shocked faces and Jack was confused because he usually doesn't listen to them talk about him.

"Yeah."I whisper. "I talked to him yesterday, he wants to meet you guys. I'm going to see him tomorrow if you want to come?"

"Wait a second. Yes, I do want to come. But Izzy? Is that his sister?"Jack says.

"Adopted sister, but yes. Well, now you know so today we are going to Takis, I have to work." They all groaned and lack there entertainment bag. I pull the stroller out of the closet and Lexie and Mikey hop in.

I hold jacks hand and carry Andria on my back, they all keep asking questions about Jace. Which I answer with honesty.

"Okay, you guys can sit at a table if you want to eat breakfast, or go straight to the back room." I say and they walk over to their usual booth, and sitting in the booth next to them was Jace, in a pitiful disguise. He has a hood on and bulky sunglasses. But I recognize him.

I walk to the back room and pick up my notepad and pen, I place my apron on and walk out.

"What can I get you?" I ask Jace quietly, because I know the kids are watching me like a hawk. He grabs my hand and pulls me in the booth.

"Jace!" I scream, thankfully almost nobody noticed. But Lexie, Andria,Miley and Jack jump out of the booth.

"Are they..." Jace says in my ear. I nod and he smiles and gets up. "Do they know?." I nod again.

"Can you and Mommy starts dating again?" Lexie asks excitedly. He looks at me smiles, clearly that's all he wants. But I'm not sure I'm ready to open up to him again, he will never be able to stay.

"Maybe another time Lexie, not now. Can we hurry this reunion up? I'm suppose to be working!"

"I paid Miya to cover your shift, come sit down. Can you introduce me?" We all sit down I sit next in the middle, with Miley on the wall side, and Jace on the exit side. Lexie is across from me, Adria from Miley and Jack across from Jace.

"Okay, this is Miley Tessa Fairchild. She's shy, and obsessed with you, along with the the other girls. she is the most like me." I tell him and Miley buried her head In the side of me.

"Tessa?"

"She was my girl-friend obviously! This is," I say motioning to Jack. "Jack Christopher Fairchild. He likes football, and Mangos." I explain and Jace is clearly happy.

"This is Alexandria Isabelle Fairchild. She reminds me so much of izzy, everything about her screams Izzy. Also, she prefers Andria over her full name." I say and she nods.

"And then there's Alexis Emma Fairchild. She is the most carefree, how I used to be."

"Wow, hi guys. What else whole I know?"

"They are terrified of ducks. Terrified." They all cringe at the words.

We talk for almost two hours, until Jace offers to drive us home. On the way homeless takes a different turn.

"Where are we going?" He responded with you'll see, but I'm not sure I want to see.

We pull into an amusement park, but I can't afford it, and now Jace has the kids hopes up. Once we went to a playground somewher outside of town and they considered that an amusement park.

"Jace, you know I can't pay for this." I whisper, and slowly watch as the tear drip out of my eyes.

"I am! It's the least I could do." I start shaking my head.

"Kids, go read the map." I said pointing to the map in front of our car.

"Jace, I can pay for my kids! I can support them! These are my kids, you can't just come in here and start paying for their lives! It's simply not right!" I scream at him, I want to be able to support my family, I make money in four different ways, that's enough to support them

"You kept me out of their lives for 3 years, I understand why but I want to make it up to them. And to you. Let me pay for this, at least?"

"You walk around acting like money is just a piece of paper, like it comes out of nowhere! I spend almost 60 hours working and you work whenever it's convenient for you! I'm sick of this! You can spend time with your kids today, because after that, I doubt you'll be back. Spend time with your kids, and maybe even me since you claim to loved me! Damn it, I'm sick of your lies!" I scream, he looks hurt and I feel a small sense of pride, which soon leaves when I feel his soft lips pressing against mine.

I'm completely caught off guard, and then out of the corner of my eye I see cameras watching us nin the distance. Which makes me return the kiss, everyone can know that he is mine, even if I'm not ready to be his. When we break apart he smile, and we walk out.

Jack jumped on Jaces back and he picked Andria up. I held Miley and Lexie in each arm and we walk in ignoring the questions people were shouting at us. We, for now, can pretend that we are the perfect little family. The kids wanted to go on some teacup-spiny ride and shit, so Jace and I sat on the bunch located outside the gate.

"I still love you." He whispered, nev r taking his eyes off he kids.

"I love you too."

"Then what's stopping us? Why aren't we the perfect family?" He asks hopefully.

"I'm not ready to open up to you, the last time I let you in my walls you left. You can't dedicate your life to this family, and I'm not going to disappoint them like that." I say confidently.

"I won't leave! I'll stay forever, and be with you. You and our kids. I can find a new job, and we can move on. Clary, trust me." I can't.

"I trust you but that doesn't mean I'm ready to go back to before. Maybe if we start by let I got the press know we're a couple, if they get more pictures of us kissing and always being together, then the kids will catch on. If their okay with it, maybe I'll let you into our family completely."

"Thank you." As if on cue the kids walk out of the exit. All with smiles, they all run over to us and we pick them up. I could get used to this, to him. And to being a family.

That night I offered for Jace to stay, which he reluctantly accepted. The six of us sat on the couch and watched a movie. Jace was on the end and I was laying with my head in his lap, Miley andLexie were sitting on top of me and Jack was by my feet. Andria had fallen asleep in the chair almost as soon as we got back.

The movie ended leaving everyone but Jace and I asleep, we carried them to their rooms. They didn't move a single bit and so we assumed it was safe to talk. We sat back down on the couch.

"So..." I say trying to break our silence and making it more awkward. We start kissing, I pull myself on top of him. Not once did my lips leave his. My tongue traces the lining of his lips and then I force it down his throat.

Minutes later I realize what has happened and I don't want to stop it, one good thing about this small apartment was its soundproof walls.

"My r-room." I said panting from our previous session. I wrap my legs around his wast and he carries me in. We shut the door and roll into bed. I press my lips against his and start to take his shirt off. He unlatched my bra and starts kissing my breasts. He starts a trail of kisses going down my side.

At this point neither of us have _anything_ on. I was sure I would wake up the kids with my occasional shrieks, but hey soundproof walls.

Several hours later we lay in my bed on our backs looking at the ceiling wondering what we just did.

"Uhm, Clary? We didn't use protection." He says in fear.

"It's okay, I'm on birth control." He feels relief. That night, I slept better than I have in years.

 **1- How often do you prefer updates? Within reason, of course. Like every week? Every other week? Monthly?**

 **2- What was your favorite thing about this chapter?**

 **3- What are you looking forward too in the plot?**

 **Okay, so,I haven't listened to anything but Hamilton in at least eight weeks, and my love and general enjoyment is becomiNg an obsession...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter took me a while to write because some of it will come into the later plot. I really enjoyed writing about Maryse and the story behind her adopting Jace! I hope you find that topic interesting too?**

It's been three weeks since the night with Jace, and damn, I loved it. Since then he basically lives with us, though we've set boundaries. He sleeps on the couch, I'm in my room, we didn't have anymore sex. We limited our make out sessions, and we started to open up to eachother.

And the kids have handled us being together really well. Actually, they don't seem to fazed by it. They act as if it's always been this way, which I guess is okay.

Since then not much has happened. We did a lot of family activities, like board games and swimming. Yeah, we went swimming... Let's just say that Jace likes to splash people, and by people I mean me. Besides that though, we all had a great time. Jace taught the kids how to swim and they haven't stopped asking to go back, so Jace thinks that I should buy a pool.

Once again money is growing on trees. He offered to pay as well, but I can't even watch them well enough, one of them could go underwater drowning and I would think they were just holding their breath for as long as possible!

Th highlight of my week however, was finding out the Izzy and Simon were in an exclusive relationship. Jace hadn't told them that he was in town so today we are going to Izzys house, sure that his parents want to see him, and me. And obviously to meet their grandkids. Despite my doubt that Robert will be their I am really excited we asked Simon to meet me their too since they were telling everyone abut their relationship.

Jace and I were dating again, and about everyone in the world knew it. But Simon and Izzy Didn't read magazines and Maryse probably didn't know they existed. I roll over and see that it is 11:36 and that Jace isn't by my side.

I walk into the living room and see Lexi and Miley on the couch, watching descendants again.

"Where's your siblings?" I ask them.

"With Jace"

"Where Jace."

"He's in the bathroom but he said not to tell you because he can handle it." They state.

I run into the bathroom and see Andria and Jack puking into the toilet. At the scent of it though, my stomach churns and I throw up in the sink immediately.

"Sorry, the smell." I explained. "What happened? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I'm a father, and fathers can handle this." He claimed proudly.

"When did it start?"

"At two-thirty you had two kids screaming at you saying they didn't feel good, you didn't budge so I got up and we sat on the couch. Then Jack ran into the bathroom followed by Andria. This has been nonstop since then."

"Oh no, Jace I feel awful!" He kissed my forehead and told me to check on the other girls, but I ignored.

"Today probably isn't a good day for us to visit your moms? Maybe she can come her?"

"That's good, maybe she can help us out." He adds.

I've always loved Maryse, she was the one person who always had respected me,who knew if she would when she learned that I kept her grandchildren from her.

"Lexie, Miley can you get dresse?" They nod and run to the I rooms.

"Jace, I'll watch them, you go wait for your mom, she'll be here in a few minutes."

"Tell me if you need me, I want to be here."

I wondered if they had the flu? Or did they eat something? Andria turns toward me to say something but instead vomits all over the front of me. Jack turns to look, and as soon as he laughs I'm covered in his waste too. I hear Maryse walk in our-my, my house. I'm holding my kids in close when I hear Miley crying.

"Mommy! I can't get my leggings on!" She cries.

"Come here sweetie, I'll help you." Once I have her leggings on her I call for Jace.

"Jace! Switch!?" I scream.

He runs in and I walk out to greet Maryse, ignoring the vomit down my whole front.

"Jace said to ask you about something else, to tell you that he explained what happened to you too but not what else you told him." I murmur under my breath 'bastard'. Why did he leave me the hard part.

"There literally know way to say this. But I'm a mother, and Jace is a father and well, come see." I direct her to follow me. "Miley! Lexi! Come here!" I introduce them and Maryse follows me to the bathroom, which now the walls are covered in their vomit and so is Jace. He got it right to his face and Maryse and I can't help but laugh.

We talked for a while but eventually she had to go. I called Simon and Izzy over to help us, and that gave us time to get changed. Since Jace doesn't actually have anywhere to Stay, he brought his bags here. Instead of a hotel full of paparazzi.

"Clary? Do you know where my green tshirt is?" He asks.

"No, and what is it with you and that t-shirt?" He wears it, every time it's clean.

"It's what I was wearing at the restaurant.. The day I met you." He says shyly, almost embarrassed.

"Aww, babe. That's so sweet." I whisper seductively. I bite my lip, and pull him into to a kiss. Which soon turns into more, since we were both already undressed. We trail kisses up and down each other, and then Izzy walks in.

"Uhm, you guys have four kids in your house, and two of them are throwing up. Put some clothes on and get out there." She says, switching stares between my boobs and Jaces privates. She smirks, despite it not being her first time seeing us naked together, I was still amazed by how intriguing she found it. Their had been times when Jace and I would be in one bed next to Simon and Izzy at another, when we would rent hotels.

"Oh, shit. Okay I'll be right out." Jace says pulling his pants back on. "Maybe one day, Iz can watch them. We'd have all day to ourself."

"Mhm." I murmur. I had to work almost everyday and most nights. And when I wasn't I spent the day painting, or babysitting.

I put on my fresh clothes. A sunflower dress and black heels. Jace was still looking for his green shirt when I left. I make a small batch of mango sauce, which appearantly is just apple sauce. Half through me finishing Izzy tries to join my baking, which is quickly declined.

Andria and Jack were still sick, but Simon and I were taking turns, while Jace continued to look for his shirt. Izzy was originally helping but she's not very... Patient. I told her to help Jace but she hasn't helped him at all.

Miley and Lexie were playing on Jaces phone. For a celebrity you'd think he would have a password. I was able to check all his messages. Every person he has ever texted, he had mentioned how much he missed me.

"I found it!" Jace shouts through my apartment, yet no one seems to understand him besides me.

"Put a shirt on!" The girls scream while looking at him through the creeks in their fingers, covering each face. A month ago they would have swooned over Jace without a shirt on. But, than again, a month ago Jace was only their undiscovered father.

Not a dad.

Now though, I couldn't believe I never told him. He was a great Dad, and the kids love him. I was almost ready to open back up to him, but something inside me, wasn't ready to let everything go. I would trust Jace with my life, with my kids life. But he didn't deserve everything.

"Izzy? When are you visiting home again?" Jace asks.

"I-D-K" she says letter, by letter. "Maybe tomorrow? Or tonight's. Why?"

"We could have a big family dinner? You bring Simon, I'll bring Clary. We'll invite Magnus and Alec, my jet can pick them up. And then Elain, Luke, and Jocelyn can join us. We all know Robert won't be their." Jace stopped calling Robert 'Dad' once he realized how little he had cared for them.

Jaces father died at war, along with my real father. After his father died his mom went into depression. She didn't receive counseling at all. Jace, when he was ten years old, watched his Mom cut herself, enough to lose so much blood... That her life ended.

Maryse fostered Jace for two months, but Alec cried for days when he realized Jace was going to leave. That was when Maryse realized how Jace kept them all balanced, that was the same time that Robert was trying to get her pregnant, divorce her, and abuse her. Jace was a support beam.

Robert raped Maryse multiple times. She didn't want another child, she thought two was a good number. But then she met Jace when she was volunteering at the foster home. He interested her. When Maryse did want to have sex, she wanted to use protection, even though she was on birth control.

When Maryse became pregnant with their, now ten year old son, Robert wanted a divorce. They agreed it was mutual and she never reported him for rape. Her son, Max, was extremely smart and knew that his parents weren't getting along.

Maryse became pregnant soon after, and Max guessed it before her, she took up his thought. He was right, she didn't tell him though. Two weeks later she miscarried and was very upset.

That's why, when she saw in the paper that Max lightwood had died of an illness, she felt awful, and now that she kept nothing from Maryse it would be good to visit.

"No. Jocelyn can't come, Luke can, Elaine can. But not my mom."

"Why" they ask.

"Years ago, with the quadruplets, she threatened to make me abort them. I hasn't talked to her since."

What!" Izzy shouts, she grabs her bags and starts running only to be stopped by Simon. I continue making tea, and we talked a bit more about everyone.

"Mommy, what's abort?"

"Nothing honey."

Andria and Jack were better around 11:30 that night, and the other two went to bed at eight. We stayed up until one' am, so they could make sure they were better. Once we put them asleep, Jace and I decided to have a serious conversation.

"Jace, how did max die?"

"They never knew, he could have been stabbed, or shot. They said it was a disease to keep people from worrying." He explained. "Did you ever tell Elaine about the kids?"

"I didn't tell anyone. But I will tell her. When are you going back to work?"

"Want to get rid of me so soon?" He bit my ear, and started kissing my neck. I pulled part of my lip back and decidded if I wanted this.

I roll on top of him and start kissing him, the warmth of his lips pulling me back into them. He rolls on top of me and we break apart. He's looking into my eyes searching for what to do next, but I only want one thing.

We both start ripping each others clothes of and soon, I was back on top of him. I moan and Jace does that evil smirk thing. I remember taking my birth control this morning, but I didn't one day priviously, which I will have to track down.

Minutes later, we were laying on the bed. Naked. And tired, we both fell asleep and woke up later to knocking on the door.

"Clary! Open your! And Jace I know you here to!" Izzy. I know the kids are still asleep so I walk out in my shorts and bra, knowing Izzy won't care. She walks in and tells me she need to talk to me.

"Can I get dressed first?" She shakes her head, and I follow her to the bathroom.

"Are your kids up? Never mind you walked out in your bra their not up." She finishes the sentence mostly talking to herself.

"So? What do you have to tell me?" Her laughter fades away and she looks me dead in the eye.

"Don't tell anyone. But..." She breaks down and sobs.

"Oh Izzy. What's wrong. We sit down on the floor and I hug her. Minutes later, she takes a deep breath and starts to talk again.

"I'm pregnant." She starts crying and pulls out three tests, all positives.

"Simons?" She nods. "Then what's wrong? Your nineteen I was 15 when I had quadruplets!"

"I know... It's just, what if Simon doesn't... Want it?" That's what she's worried about.

"He cares so much about my kids! You've seen him, so how could he not want his own?"

"Should j tell him now then?" She asks but not before she throws up in the toilet. It could Be morning sickness, or she has what Ansria and Jack had.

"Yeah you should. But you look exhausted. Let's get you to bed." I walk her to our room, and she is basically a zombie.

"Jace get out. Go to the couch me and Izzy are laying here." He just stands up and walks.

I couldn't fall asleep so I got up. It was only 6:47 so I doubt the kids were up. I started to make breakfast. But was interrupted when Jace snuck up behind me.

"I was thinking, how cool would it be if Simon and Izzy moved in?" He asks.

"It would be great, but I have a tiny apartment." Shit. I walked into his trap.

"Well then let's move. Give the kids their own room, and Simon and Izzy could share a room. We would only need a six bedroom apartment." I couldn't tell him about Izzy, but if we followed throu with this I'd want him to be aware.

"Hmm I'd rather have like eight, so if guests come. Or if Simon and Izzy ever have kids."

"Or you." He adds.

"What?" I whip my head around from making pancakes to face him.

"Well, would you ever want more kids?" I never really thought about it. Before I really couldn't because I had no boyfriend. But Jace was in the picture.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. Before, I thought I never could because I didn't have a boyfriend. Since your back though... I guess it's possible. If I think about I definitely would want more kids. But probably not in this house. It's to small."

"Exactly! Let's move! We can get multiple rooms and that way we can have guests, and Izzy or You could have kids, if you wanted." I nod and the kids walk out of their room.

"How'd you guys sleep?" I ask, hoping they didn't hear us last night.

"Good." They say in sink and I through them each a pancake.

"What do you want to do today's?" They all shout different answers, and I couldn't hear any.

"Shh, Izzy is in our room sleeping."

"Oh yeah, Clary why was she here this morning?" Jace asks.

"Nothing." I say sharply. "Want to go to the beach with Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon?"

"Yes!" They all shout, including Jace.

 **I might update less often in coming chapters because I'm currently doing a lot of editing... But I won't stop posting. It migh take a week or two for each chapter though...**

 **1- favorite part of chapter?**

 **2- how do you feel about Jace?**

 **3- which child to you relate to the most?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clace feels his chapter!**

"Izzy? Wake up? Want to come to the beach?" At that she jumps out of bed.

"Can I borrow a bathing suit?" I throw like seven different ones at her and let her decide. Years ago she never would have been able to wear my bikini, because I had no boobs. But now, they've grown 4 sizes, and they are a tad bit bigger than Izzys.

"Ooh I like this one!" She shouts. We put our bikinis on. I am wearing a red high top suit, and she is wearing a blue suit that has a deep v-neck line.

"Girl, you look fabulous." She says to me. She looks in the mirror and you can read the disappointment on her face. "Clary, you can tell!" She whisper-screams.

"Iz, you can only tell because you thought about it! Besides I'm making sure you tell Simn today, and if Jace finds out I don't think much will happen. The kids will have know clue! Their is nothing to worry about."

"Okay, but will you come with me when I tell him?" She asks me and I nod.

"Earlier Jace and I were talking. We think it would be cool if we bought a house that was bigger. Each of the kids could have their own room, me and Jace could share a room. And I assume you and Simon would. Then I said we would need extra rooms in case you and Simon had kids. And the he was like, or you?"

"Your pregnant?" She asks.

"No! But then he was like, would you want more kids, and I think I do but I don't know how to tell him or if I'm even ready! What is the kids don't want another sibling? Or Jace, what if he doesn't want more kids?"

"Clary, if your not pregnant. Then this isn't something you have to worry about now. But I do think it would be super fun living together!"

"Okay, I guess your right. Maybe we should talk about a house today, but I'm not ready to tell the kids." She understands and we walk out of my room to get the kids dressed. Simons phone was dead so Jace went out to get him.

"Well, you guys have to pick a bathing suit. Jack, you have 3 of them!" I explain. "And girls you have at least twelve that you can share. Do you want us to pick then out for you?"

"Yeah!" They shout in sync. I take Miley and Lexie and, Iz picks out Andria and Jacks. I'm in the middle of organizing suit parts, when Jace calls.

"Just so you know, I got Simon and we are on our way back." He says, I say thank you an hang up.

For Jack, Izzy picked out a pair of trunks that were green and faded lighter as they went down.

For Andria, she decided on a solid black bikini with ruffles, and shorty-shorts for the bottoms.

When it came to Miley, I had a hard time. She was the smallest out of the three girls, so not all the suits fit her that well. I decided on a green bikini, the strap went around your neck and then their were ruffles around the edges. The bottom was a tutu, and it fit her perfectly.

For Lexie she wore a white suit, that if you ask me, was very revealing. But she looked fabulous in it so I let her wear it.

Then they all ran to me and gave a hug and said thank you. Izzy burst out laughing but I knew that they would go to her next. She sat down, not expecting it. But then all four of them were hugging her. After their hug I sat next to her.

lexie was sitting on my lap with her legs on Jack, who was sitting next to me. Andria was sitting next to Izzy and Milwy was on her lap. She had her arms wrapped around her and was leaning into her stomach. I could tell that Izzy was scared that Miley would ask why she was so "fat" as Izzy would call it.

I stand up and lift Miley off her lap, you could tell she was thankful. I opened the door for Jace and Simon, and they went to get changed. I went to the closet and got out the stroller.

"Jack and Andria, it's your turn to have the stroller first." We decided that even though Jace, Izzy, and Si, all have cars, that it would be fun to walk. Jace came over to me and kissed me and Simon kissed Izzy. The kids were pretending not to notice.

"The beach is only three blocks from here, so it won't be to far." I explain.

"Not to far? How far do you usually walk?" She asks me.

"Sometime 20, but it depends where I'm going. Sometimes I walk close to 30. " for whatever reason this amazes Iz. I tell Jace to push the stroller and I take Miley. Izzy offers to take Lexie, which I accept. She hasn't had much experience with kids, or babies. I told her that next time j babysit she can come over.

The whole walk their I have Miley on my hip, Izzy carries Lexie on her hip as well. She looks so nervous, I can't tell if it's because she doesn't want to seem fat, or if she's to nervous to tell Simon.

"What's wrong?" I whisper in her ear, since Jace and Simon are a few steps ahead.

"Do I look fat?" When she said that Mikey looks at her.

"You look pretty!" Miley says, followed by a whisper. "Prettier than mommy."

"Hey!" I shout sarcastically, and Lexie and Miley laugh. Izzy just tries to break a smile.

The rest of the way, Izzy bit her lip, a habit she has for when she's nervous. I tried to reassure her it was okay, but she was very nervous. I knew that the kids would go in the water, and Jace and Simon would go with them. So that gave me time to calm Iz down.

The last time she was this nervous was when I told her that Simon liked her. She was hyperventilating for like hours. That was in seventh grade, and it took them this long to date seriously. They had dated before but it was never necessarily exclusive.

"Okay guys, I'm guessing you are all going into the water?" The six of them nod so me and Izzy are left setting a towel up.

"What do I say?" She asks.

"Maybe just pull him aside, and tell him. Or you could sucker my kids into helping! Like have them say something and then you run over to him and tell him?"

"Oh my god! Clary that's genius, get your kids. We need to plan." She called them over and we watched as Jace and Simon splashed each other repeatedly, in the face.

"Okay, Aunt Izzy has special new to tells Uncle Simon. But she doesn't know how to tell him, and she wants you to help! Can you guys help?" I say.

"I want to help!" They take turns saying.

"But what we tell you is a secret for nobody except for Uncle Simon. If you tell anyone we will be upset. Do you know that a baby is made in the mommy stomach?" I ask, watching how nervous Izzy is. They nod, probably unsure of where I'm going.

"Well, Izzy has a baby in her stomach, and Simon is the daddy. But he doesn't know so you have to help us tell him." It's how to explain this since they don't understand sex, which I guess is a good thing.

"When the come out of the water tell Jace I have to talk to him. Then you walk up to Simon. And tell him that Izzy is pregnant. But you have to be happy about it. Then Izzy will walk over and talk to him and you come back." All the kids understand and then Izzy pipes up.

"What if he's upset?" She asks.

"If it doesn't go well, I will talk to him. So can Jace, if you tell him."

"When Jace comes over here you can tell him. Just not around Simon!" Izzy was starting to lighten up about it.

"Otay." Miley says. I look over my shoulder and see Jace and Simon walking towards the shore.

"Izzy! It's time! Okay kids go do your job."

They run towards Simon, and Andria whispers to Jace. He gets here and looks at me wondering what's wrong.

"What's happening right now?"

"Izzys pregnant." I saw.

"Okay, I knew that." He says calmly.

"How!?" I ask, confused.

"I worked with models, you don't think people are going to try and knock them up? I've worked with pregnant models so many times that I can usually guess it before them." He explains, which actually makes sense.

"Oh, okay. Well Izzy didn't know how to tell Simon so we got the kids to help." I looked back towards where Simon was and I saw the kids talking to him and Izzy a little behind them. I stand up and start to walk over their. I stand next to Izzy.

"Go! Girl be happy! You can handle this!" I say confidently, even though I have doubt.

Izzy walks over and Simon looks at her, but he's smiling.

"What did you tell him?" Izzy asks the kids.

"Everything you said to." Lexie says. Simon smiles.

"So it's true?" Simon asked Izzy. She just nods and Simon hugs her tightly. He lifts her off her feet and carries her over to us.

"Izzy, was that as bad as you thought it would be?" I ask her.

"I guess not." She says.

"You were scared to tell me?" Simon asked her.

"Uhm yeah. I was terrified." The laughed.

"So terrified that you came to my house at 5:30 this morning?" I joke with her and we all laugh.

"Clary, did you tell Izzy what we talked about this morning?" Jace asks me. He must have told Simon at some point.

"Yeah, briefly. I told her more about what I was thinking.. I mean, no I wasn't thinking anything.." I'm not ready to tell him I want more kids, I don't know if he will even stay.

"You were thinking! What were you thinking?" He asked me.

"Can we talk later?" I say quietly, "Anyways, about the house. Would you guys want to move?"

"Well, since both of us live with our parents, I'm sure that we could. But I don't want to move far from here. At all." Izzy says.

"Yeah I would want to stay in this area, I can't lose my job."

"Okay well I could hire people to build a house, and it would be done before the baby is born. Or we could look at some of the larger houses on the lake." Jace says.

"Why don't we walk along the road and look at some houses?" Simon suggests.

"Kids, lets go!" The stop building their sand castle, and follow us.

Almost every house on the road is for sale. But most of them are only 8 rooms, and we were looking for more. Eight rooms would leave only two more kids, I was pretty sure Izzy would want more than 2 kids, which would mean people would have to share a room and I couldn't have more kids.

"Iz, how many kids do you think you want?" I ask, trying to get an idea of rooms.

"Really, I have no idea. I know I want at least two. But that would be the least possible. I want to see how my first kid is before I have more." She explains, which makes sense. I think we should get at least 12 rooms, because it's likely we will have guests.

"You guys might think this is crazy, but I think we should find a house with at least 12 rooms. Izzy wants more kids and it's likely that we will have guests." I say, hoping Jace doesn't catch on.

"Clary, we are definitely talking when we get home." Jace says calmly.

"Oh, look this house coming up has 14 rooms and 6 bathroom! That's perfect! I can afford it for Si and Jace can afford it for you!" Izzy smiles.

"Jace, I feel bad that you always have to pay for me. I'll work some extra shifts, I can pay for myself." I say honestly.

"No, clary. I'm pay for you because I love you. I have plenty of money and I want to spend every it of it on you. You and my kids. You had to pay for them by yourself for years, when you could have asked for help." He was right, and I knew I wouldn't get my way, but I couldn't seem greedy.

"Let's schedule a tour?" Simon asks. He scheduled one and then we got babysitters for the kids. Maryse said she would, so tomorrow afternoon we are going to meet up at my house and drive together.

~~~~ later that night~~~~

"Clary, what were you thinking earlier?" Jace asks, I knew he wouldn't forget about it, but I hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Nothing Jace, it's just. It's not important." I say.

"It is important. Your important to me. You want more kids, don't you?" I turn to hide my face, and shyly nod. "Oh Clary, why didn't you tell me?" He says simpathetically.

"I told you, Jace. It's nothing."

"Clary, it is. I can read everything your thinking on your face like it's written words. You think I'm going to leave, right?"

"No, Jace. It's really nothing."

"Clary, last night when you asked when I was going back to work? Well, I dodged the question for as long as possible. I was going to surprise you, but I'm opening a studio a few miles from here. That way I can still work but I can be with you guys too. And every photoshoot they do only takes at most an hour, I get billions of dollars for that so you can quit your job."

"Jace this is wrong, it's all wrong. We are just dating. Jace, I can't keep accepting all your money, once you decide to leave I have to support myself and my kids. I can't have more kids and afford that." I say, but I feel bad. I think I was a bit harsh on him.

"Clary I'm not leaving you ever again. If you want to get married we will. Just tell me when." He asks.

"I love you." He smiles, picking me up bridal style.

"Do you think we'd ever get married?" He asks so quietly, I can hardly hear it.

"Eventually."

He carried me to my bed and as he's about to leave, I told him to stay. I like his company, and I'm not ready for bed. He kisses me, and even though it's to be expected, I blush.

"Why couldn't you tell me you wanted more kids?" He asks and for a while I'm wondering why.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be, I'm right here, I always will be."

"I want scared you might leave, I was scared the kids would be upset, I was scared I can't afford it, which by the as I can't, but mostly, I was scare you wouldn't be happy." His smile soften and he lifts me up, pulling me to eye level.

"I would never allow any of that."p

 **My updates might become Bi-weekly! Sorry?**


	6. IM SO SORRY

I'm going to do what I hate most- abandoning, a story, of course! I just don't feel a connection with this story I don't like the way I planned it and I feel my writing is rather messy! However, I do have two stories for The Mortal instraments planned, one of which has two chapter written but not edited, (I can post the synopsis below) I'm sorry since I know several people loved this story, but I assure you, my next one is so much better!

New story: Will be uploaded soonish-

 _Clary gave up on love, in hope that she would ever find that perfect love story. The same one that everybody around her has. She's also found out that it's best if she didn't trust anybody. She trusted her boyfriend years ago and now she's still, left in tears from time to time. She's moved on. She has a job and her small drop of friends. But still, what did she ever do to lose the opportunity for a Hapilly Ever After? CLACE AU._

Once again my greatest apologies, but not only has school started but I'm babysitting everyday after school and I will have quite a bit of homework, for accelerated classes. Maybe comment if you'd rather I deleted this in a few days, or left it as a short story?


End file.
